Quaffle, Bludger, or Snitch?
by DarkHorse2K14
Summary: A story following the dangerous journey of four young pure-blood witches during which they must face the struggles of love and hate and make critical decisions whilst their beliefs and principles are questioned as they all pursue one dream. Please review! Rated T just to be on the safe side for later chapters. OCs: Sophia Yaxley, Katia Selwyn, Logan Avery, Abigail "Gail" Macmillan.
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

**Sophia's POV**

With my trolley in front of me, I sprint towards the barrier between the two platforms. Within a few seconds I am staring at the big crimson steam train, Hogwarts Express.

"Mind out the way," my eldest sister, Lysandra, says. "You don't want Petra to come crashing into your back, do you?"

Not wanting this to happen I quickly move out of the way, just in time as a trolley emerges out of the barrier, closely followed by my older sister. Once my parents are through the barrier, the goodbyes begin. Petra is the fastest to disappear, barely bothering to say goodbye before allowing her friends to whisk her away into the hustle and bustle of platform 9 and ¾. After saying her own farewells to Mother and Father, Lysandra kisses me on the head and wishes me luck before hurrying away due to her 'Head Girl duties calling'. Now only Fabia and I are left with my parents. We say our goodbyes and a few tears roll down my mother's cheeks as she sees her youngest child finally leaving for Hogwarts.

"Be a good girl," My father, Daedalus Yaxley, says to me with a smile that tells me he doesn't really expect that to happen. "And don't forget to write or your mother will be having kittens."

I nod and tell him I won't forget, knowing that he didn't just say it for my mother's benefit but also for his own but was never one to show such emotion. "I'll miss you, Daddy," I say and he kisses my forehead. My mother smothers me in one more hug before Fabia is eventually allowed to escort me to the train. "You don't have to stay with me," I tell Fabia, knowing she'd much rather be finding her friends after spending a whole summer without seeing several of them.

"It's fine," says Fabia kindly, walking down the carriage aisle behind me. "Do you want to join some other first years or come with me and my friends?" she asks.

"I think I'll find some other first years," I say, preferring the idea of independence.

Fabia nods and we continue down the aisle and into the next carriage. She gestures to one of the compartments, "I think they're first years."

I follow her gaze and see two first year boys sitting in one compartment. I shrug, "OK, I'll see you later then. Thanks for sticking with me."

"That's alright," Fabia smiles, "Have fun. I'll drop in later to check you're doing OK." She hugs me and drops a kiss on my forehead before disappearing in search of her friends.

I take a deep breath then walk towards the compartment door and slide it open, "Hey, mind if I join you guys?" The boys look up at me.

"Sure," smiles one of them in a friendly manner. "I'm Ritchie Coote."

"Jacob Johnson," the other boy supplies his name.

I smile as I sit down and tell them, "I'm Sophia Yaxley."

It doesn't take long before conversation starts flowing and I am pleased to find out that both of the boys are avid Quidditch fans.

**Katia POV**

Once the whole family is through the barrier we all say our goodbyes. My mother is a little teary and she kisses Kaelan and then me. I hug my younger brother, Aldrich, planting a kiss on his head before picking up my four year old brother, Cullen, and saying my goodbyes to him before handing him back to Mother. My father is quick to see us off, evidently eager to catch his friends before leaving the station. My only sister, Selena, rushes off to join her friends the moment my mother lets her go. After checking that Kaelan and I will be alright finding a compartment on the train, Gentry also disappears off into the crowd.

"Come on," I say to my twin, pulling Kaelan away from the clutches of my mother. I give a final wave then push my way through the crowd, eager to get on the train, one step closer to Hogwarts. We find an empty compartment and sit down in it. "I can't believe we're finally on our way!" I say excitedly, swinging my legs.

"I know," Kaelan grins at me, his blue eyes bright and alive beneath his floppy blonde fringe. I have often thought it strange how all of my brothers have light hair and blue eyes whilst my sister and I have dark hair and brown eyes. When I was younger, I used to worry that I was adopted or something and wasn't actually pure-blood but that is not the case.

A few moments later a dark haired boy enters our compartment and requests to sit with us.

"Sure," I smile, moving up to make more room.

"Name's Harper," he tells us confidently, "Kieran Harper."

"Katia Selwyn," I introduce myself.

"I'm Kaelan," adds Kaelan.

"Are you both first years?" asks Harper and we nod in reply. "Same," he grins. "So you two know each other already?"

"We're twins," Kaelan tell him.

"Oh," Harper looks from Kaelan to me and then back again. He shrugs, "Cool. Either of you play Quidditch?"

"We both do," I say and Harper nods as if he gives his approval.

**Logan POV**

After saying goodbye to my mother and younger brother, Dillon, I accompany my older sister (well, technically half-sister), Ethelinda, to the Hogwarts Express. She soon gets dragged away by another Slytherin girl, Selena Selwyn, and I am left on my own. I don't particularly mind as I never expected her to stick with me anyway. I find a compartment with a boy sitting alone. He looks like a first year so I poke my head around the door. "Mind if I join you?" I ask, sounding much more confident than I feel.

The boy looks up. "Sure," he gives me a friendly smile and I enter the compartment, taking a seat opposite him. "Are you a first year too?" he asks me and I nod. "Have you seen Harry Potter yet?"

I shake my head and then notice the camera in his lap, "You're into photography?"

The boy nods, "I'm going to take loads of pictures of Hogwarts to show my dad."

I frown slightly, wondering why anyone would do that. The boy looks and sounds British - wouldn't his father have gone to Hogwarts? Then I remember about Muggle-borns and smile at him.

"Oh, my name's Colin Creevey by the way," the boy introduces himself cheerily.

"I'm Logan Avery," I reply then go on to ask him if he plays Quidditch, always something I like to know about people. Only after asking the question to I realize that Muggle-borns don't play Quidditch and inwardly curse myself for my stupidity. However, Colin seems very interested in everything I have to say about Quidditch and listens intently as I tell him more about the Wizarding World.

**Gail POV**

I say my farewells to my parents then follow my cousin, Ernie Macmillan, onto the Hogwarts Express. We wander down the aisles of a few carriages, glancing in at a few compartments before eventually stopping at one and entering.

"Ernie!" the compartment's occupants leap up and hug him. Once Ernie and his friends have greeted each other, we sit down and Ernie introduces me.

"This is my cousin, Gail," he tells his friends then turns to me. "Gail, meet Hannah," he gestures to the blonde haired girl. She smiles at me then Ernie says, "Susan," gesturing to the red hair girls, "And Justin," he indicates to the boy.

Once the introductions are out of the way, the four reunited second years start talking about their summer holiday and discussing the curriculum of the coming year. There is some dispute over the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart. The girls seem to be very excited about the prospect of being taught Lockhart whilst the boys seem slightly less enthusiastic. I, myself, can't say I really care much for Lockhart but believe that he should be a good Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, considering all of his accomplishments. The four Hufflepuffs keep making sure to involve me in their conversation and I am very grateful for their friendliness as they ask me about my interests and such like.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

**Sophia POV**

When we arrive at Hogwarts it is dark outside. Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid leads us first years along a shady path to a fleet of small boats. Jacob, Ritchie and I stick together as we join a couple of other first years in one of the boats. Once all the first years and Hagrid are in the boats, they sail themselves across the Black Lake before arriving at a small landing stage near the base of Hogwarts Castle. As I look up at the dark shape of the massive building and the surrounding grounds I feel a sense of amazement. I am finally experiencing for myself what I had only heard about from my sister's. I have been dreaming of this moment ever since Lysandra returned from her first year at Hogwarts and told me endless stories and gave detailed descriptions of the school.

**Katia POV**

We are greeted at the door by, who I assume from Gentry and Selena's stories, is Professor McGonagall. She leads the first years into a room just off the Entrance Hall and we wait to be sorted. Whilst we wait a few ghosts pass through the walls, scaring a few Muggle-borns. I roll my eyes at some of their reactions and notice Kaelan does the same. Finally, Professor McGonagall leads us through to the Great Hall and I am filled with a slight feeling of awe as I drink in the sight of a place I had only ever heard about and dreamed about. I share an excited grin with Kaelan then fix my gaze on the shabby hat sitting on a stall.

**Logan POV**

The Sorting Hat begins its song and, although my mother has told me much about the Hogwarts houses, I listen intently and somewhat nervously. It is not long before my name is called up. I am not sure whether I am relieved to have the surname Avery at this moment. I suppose it means I don't have to wait in suspense for quite so long but there is something rather nerve-racking about being one of the first. I try to appear confident as I walk towards the stall but doubt I succeeded. The Sorting Hat is placed upon my head, falling over my eyes.

"Hmmm…" the Sorting Hat thinks for just a moment. "Do we have a Gryffindor here?" I am shocked, the thought of being in any house other than Slytherin never really having occurred to me before. The thought of not being in any house at all, yes, but never had I considered Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat took barely a moment longer to think before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!" I almost leap off the stall in surprise. As I make my way over to the cheering Hufflepuff table, I glance over to the Slytherin table and manage to locate Ethelinda. I worry that she will be angry or disappointed but as our eyes meet she gives me a reassuring smile. With a hint of sadness? I can't tell.

**Gail POV**

Waiting for my name to be called seems to take an age. I have no idea which house I will be sorted into and have absolutely no preference. "Macmillan, Abigail." Finally I hear my name, cringing at my ordinary first name. What a great first impression on the whole school. Abigail. Maybe I do that name a little injustice but I can't help preferring Gail, slightly more unique. I stride confidently over to the stall, the sea of staring faces not making me nervous in my eagerness to be sorted. I feel the Sorting Hat barely even touched my head before it declared, "RAVENCLAW!" I was surprised at how easy I was to sort, expecting myself to be a hatstall as I had never had so much as an inkling as to which house I belonged. The Ravenclaw table applauds and cheers as I join them. To girls move apart to make room for me and I recognize one of them as a girl in my year who was sorted just a bit before me. What was her name? Luna Lovegood? Yes, that's the one.

**Sophia POV**

As I wait for my turn to come, I begin to feel a slight twinge of annoyance at having Yaxley as a surname. Right near the back of the line, I watch as Ritchie is sorted into Gryffindor. The table roars wildly and several whoops ring out. Jacob is sorted into Hufflepuff and the yellow and black decorated table lets out a big cheer. Each time the Sorting Hat announces the house of each student that table lets out an immense amount of noise, welcoming everyone very loudly. There is a set of twins, Kaelan and Katia Selwyn, who are both sorted into Slytherin without any hesitation from the Sorting Hat. I recognize the surname and when I look at the boy he looks familiar. I then realize that they must be Gentry Selwyn's siblings, a boy who used to date Fabia. I have also heard my father mention the name and assume their father must be a friend if his. Before me is a girl named Ginevra Weasley and I watch as she joins the rest of her family in Gryffindor. I have heard the Weasley's name mentioned by my father and his friends and recall hearing them described as 'blood traitors'. My name is called and the Sorting Hat placed on my head. "Interesting…" I almost let out a groan as I hear this word. Why can't I just be placed in Slytherin with my sisters? "Slytherin, eh?" my heart leaps but then I realize that the Sorting Hat is just listening to my thoughts, not suggesting the house. "Yes, I can see you fitting very nicely in Slytherin…" the hat continues and I feel relieved. "But you have the heart of a Gryffindor don't you?" my brain reels at the idea. "GRYFFINDOR!" I bite my lip, furious that the Sorting Hat had made such a diminishing decision.


	3. Chapter 3: First Few Weeks

**Sophia's POV**

My first few weeks at Hogwarts fly by and I manage to get a few detentions quite early on. Our flying lessons with Madam Hooch are rather a bore as the Hogwarts brooms are terrible and things must be taken at such a slow pace. How can some people never have flown a broom? Muggle-borns, I suppose. I am glad to make friends quite quickly, any fears I may have had about settling in must've been banished during the journey to Hogwarts as I made fast friends with both Ritchie Coote and Jacob Johnson who were in my compartment. Ritchie is in Gryffindor with me but Jacob was sorted into Hufflepuff so I don't see him quite as much. Despite this I must admit that I have developed a slight crush on Jacob. Out of the girls in my dormitory I have got to know Ginny Weasley the best and we became friends quite quickly, even though her family are blood traitors. I met her twin brothers, Fred and George, and I have had the fun joining in with their pranks with Ginny a couple of times. However, Ginny seems to have been becoming more and more independent (if not distant and preoccupied) of late so I tend to only see her during class. I find that I have already gained myself an 'enemy' at Hogwarts after Katia Selwyn asked to pair up with me in Potions class. Reluctantly I told her that I had already agreed to go with Ginny Weasley. At hearing this she told me that someone from a respectable pure-blood family like myself should not mix with blood traitors such as the Weasleys, saying they were as good as mudbloods. She then went on to say that I had already branded enough shame on the Yaxley family by being sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin (as if I wasn't already feeling awful about my sorting) and that she was only being kind and trying to salvage my reputation by ignoring my house status and trying to include me in the Slytherin group. I am not willing to stand being insulted by this girl and neither is Ginny so we whip out our wands. This only results in a detention from Professor Snape who has hated the pair of us ever since, deducting house points at every opportunity.

**Katia's POV**

I find myself settling in to Hogwarts quickly. With Kaelan at my side I am never alone unless I wish to be. The boy we met on the train was also sorted into Slytherin and we seem to form a trio. Although Kaelan and I are very good friends with him now we call him by his surname, Harper, as that is what he prefers. I can't help wondering what his mother calls him. Flying classes with Madam Hooch are an absolute doss but I am continuously irritated by the terrible Hogwarts brooms, wishing that I could have brought my own broom with me. It is surprising how many students can't fly and the stupid Muggle-borns had never even touched a flying broom before. I am seriously beginning to wonder whether Hogwarts should reconsider allowing Muggle-borns to attend the school. Although his opinions are very much the same as my own, Kaelan does remind me that some are actually quite clever and I am rather reluctant to admit that this is true. In one Potions class we are required to pair up. Kaelan joins with Harper and I decide to partner up with a girl named Sophia Yaxley. Her father is a friend of my father's and I know she is from a long line of well-respected pure-bloods, much like myself. Despite being the only member of her family to be sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps the Sorting Hat can get things wrong sometimes? I don't know. However, when I ask her if she wants to work with me she tells me that she is already a pair with Ginny Weasley! I have heard of the Weasleys on several occasions and know that they are blood traitors. I try to give Sophia advice in that she should not be mixing with these people as, although they are pure-bloods, they are as good as mudbloods in the way they act. My attempt at kindness seems to go very wrong as the two Gryffindor redheads whip out their wands. I make the mistake of whipping out my own and the three of us land in a detention from Professor Snape. Considering I never fired a spell, only blocked one from Sophia Yaxley as a method of self-defence, I am outraged that I should receive a detention (especially when Snape is my Head of House) but apparently I provoked it. Fortunately, Snape doesn't seem to have held the incident against me and whilst deducting house points from the other two at every opportunity he has never done so with me. In Transfiguration classes, however, Professor McGonagall seems to do this frequently and I have a strong feeling she just does so because I am a Slytherin (she is Gryffindor Head of House).

**Logan's POV**

After only a few weeks at Hogwarts, I find myself settling into the routine. Since the journey on the Hogwarts Express I have not really kept up with Colin Creevey, who was sorted into Gryffindor, apart from the odd 'hello' or friendly smile if I pass him in the corridor. Colin seems much more concerned with taking photographs and hounding Harry Potter and Professor Lockhart than solidifying any friendships. At first I spent a lot of time with a few girls from my dormitory but that changed in some ways after a few flying lessons with Madam Hooch. Our flying lessons proved to be quite a relief from the ordinary lessons in classroom. Although the Hogwarts brooms aren't great and the lessons are quite slow for those who less experienced or completely inexperienced, I find them rather fun as it is better to be on any broom than none at all. Out of the Hufflepuff students I was one of the more capable at flying along with a boy named Jacob Johnson. I now sit with him in lessons and we have become quite good friends. I spend some time with him outside class too, especially in the common room, but I think he has two friends in Gryffindor as well. I had thought that I would enjoy Defence Against the Dark Arts from what Ethelinda told me about the class. However, Professor Lockhart seems to be an awful teacher and is obsessed with himself and his own accomplishments (which I admit are impressive). Many of the girls seem to spend his classes swooning but I like to think that I am not one of them.

**Gail's POV**

Hogwarts is a blast! I spent the first few days hanging around with Ernie and his friends whenever I could but now I am much more involved with my own year. The girls in my dormitory are all very different from one another but I'm pretty sure that we all share a trait: our intelligence. Why else would we be in Ravenclaw? Luna Lovegood has already gained herself a nickname: Loony Lovegood. She is rather peculiar but I feel sorry for her as she has more become the subject of ridicule amongst many. I try to involve myself with students from other houses as best I can but, other than Ernie and his Hufflepuff friends, I haven't really got very far with this. Flying lessons with Madam Hooch are, let's say, interesting. A profound number of students started at Hogwarts without knowing how to fly a broom. I had assumed it would only be the Muggle-borns who were in this situation but that is not the case. It is absolutely hilarious to watch some people's attempts at picking up the broom, let alone anything else. I try my best not to show off my skills for fear of a bad first impression and I like to think that I haven't made one. Defence Against the Dark Arts has been, to put it bluntly, a disappointment. Professor Lockhart seems to me to completely lack any structure or control, his teaching methods ridiculous as he obsesses over his own achievements again and again. Many of the girls in my class are devoted to him and I won't deny he looks good but that is no compensation for his poor teaching skills and egotistic manner. Transfiguration and Charms are as I expected and I am pleased to find that I am among the top in the class in both of these subjects, not that I brag or anything of course. History of Magic is very interesting in its content but Professor Binns' is very soporific in his teaching so I don't blame those who fall asleep in his classes.


End file.
